Kakuzu pour Hidan
by kahdeksan
Summary: OS sur ce que pense Hidan de Kakuzu.


**Titre :** Kakuzu pour Hidan

**Auteur :** Kahdeksan

**Fandom :** _Naruto_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Raiting :** K+

**Note : **Petit OS sans prétention, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, il faut que je progresse ^^

**Note 2 : **Je n'ai pas spécialement écrit ça en pensant faire du yaoi, pour moi ce n'en est pas, après, voyez les choses comme vous voulez =)

**Edit : **J'ai corrigé deux fautes que m'avait signalé Hidden Lunacy.

Kakuzu pour Hidan

Il y a peu de temps, Hidan s'était rendu compte que depuis qu'il avait rejoint Akatsuki, sa vie était devenue bien plus amusante.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de changement significatif dans ses habitudes ou son mode de vie ; il continuait d'éviscérer les gens qu'il rencontrait, de rendre hommage à Jashin et de jurer comme un chartier. Certes, il voyageait plus, beaucoup plus. Mais ce n'était certainement pas cela qui l'empêchait de s'ennuyer. Après une longue réflexion, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que cela était dû à Kakuzu.

Depuis ce long débat intérieur, il n'avait plus aucun doute quant au fait qu'il appréciait énormément la présence de son coéquipier. Il adorait littéralement partager son immortalité avec ce gars-là. C'est vrai qu'il était taciturne, silencieux et qu'il passait son temps à le menacer, mais sans doute justement parce qu'il était son contraire absolu, il aimait sa compagnie. Il aimait sa voix rauque, la façon qu'il avait de dire « oui », ses yeux insondables remplis de haine, toujours calculateurs. Hidan aimait le savoir à côté de lui, droit et silencieux. A ces moments, il se sentait incroyablement en sécurité, aux côtés de cet homme si puissant et terrible. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais protégé, évidemment. Tout d'abord pour le côté inutile de la chose, et ensuite, même si Hidan n'avait pas été immortel, Kakuzu ne l'aurait sûrement pas protégé, il aurait même plutôt été son assassin.

Hidan ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il jubilait d'être le coéquipier de Kakuzu, de l'avoir de façon exclusive à lui, et d'être également la seule compagnie qu'ait le nukenin de Taki.

D'ailleurs, il ne supportait pas qu'il l'ignore. C'était pourtant difficile, Hidan n'étant pas une personne des plus silencieuse et calme, mais Kakuzu y arrivait mieux que n'importe qui.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire, magnifiquement bien qui plus est.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un rocher proéminent, au bord de la route. Assis en tailleur, Kakuzu consultait avec attention sa carte, essayant de déterminer la route la plus courte et la plus sûre pour atteindre le bureau de prime.

Hidan était à côté de lui, appuyé sur les coudes, le regardant fixement. Il appréciait l'air concentré de son vis-à-vis et son incroyable calme qu'il brulait de briser. Il soupira plusieurs fois, leva les yeux au ciel, chercha quoi dire pour l'irriter… la première chose qui lui passerait par l'esprit…il eut un sourire, cette sorte de sourire vicieux qui lui était propre :

« Eh Kakuzu, tu sais, même si tu es un immonde matérialiste athée et calculateur et que tu passe ton temps à me prendre pour un imbécile, je t'aime bien quand même. »

Hidan guetta une réaction, même infime, sur le peu de visage non-dissimulé de son coéquipier.

« Tais-toi, Hidan. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix tout à fait habituelle, cette voix calme et posée mais vibrante subtilement de menaces. Aucune réaction, quoi.

Hidan sourit en coin. Sans doute Kakuzu n'avait-il même pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit. Comme toujours, il était égal à lui-même. Cette immuabilité rassurait Hidan ; chacun immortel, ensemble ils traverseraient le temps en restant toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes, tandis que le monde autour d'eux subirait sans doute de lourds changements au fil des âges. Ils survivraient aux choses éphémères et aux êtres promis à une mort futile. Ensemble. Lui, bruyant, fanatique et passionné, et Kakuzu, silencieux, matérialiste et si froid. Oui, il était content de cet état des choses, et n'avait aucune envie que cela change.

Hidan se leva et s'éloigna de quelques mètres histoire de se dégourdir les jambes.

Tournant le dos à Kakuzu, il ne vit ni ne sentit son regard brulant posé sur lui.


End file.
